There are a number of compositions currently marketed as antidepressants. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in antidepressant compositions are bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, and protryptyline.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for antidepressants that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compound. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.